Leather
by suckersoprano
Summary: Craig gets a punishment for making Rick jealous. Factventure, adult content, nsfw, bdsm, human au


The smell of leather was biting in Craig's nose; it was all around him, in front of him, behind him, tying his hands to the post around his arms. He tried to look over his shoulder, but he couldn't _see_ the source of crunching hay behind him, but there was a jangle of metal spurs and he _knew_ who was circling him and _why_. Hindsight was always 20/20, wasn't it? Rick asking him here after a rather explosive jealousy-fueled fight should have been some kind of warning, but it was too late now. Craig swallowed hard at the sound of a glove tightening around a leather something, something cured, something that sounded dangerous.

Rick had already wrestled him out of his clothes; he could see the pile in his eyesight of his trousers and his tie. His bare ass felt a little cold in the air of the barn that his partner had pounced him in, but Rick approached, running a soft leather gloved hand across the small of his back and up his back that _almost_ warmed him. Rough stubble brushed against his shoulders until teeth dug into the nape of Craig's neck, making him choke out a groan. That _shock_ of pain shot right down his spine, his skin covered in goose bumps. Rick _wasn't_ gentle, his teeth were biting hard enough that there _would_ be a mark later, but the delicious electric shock down his sides didn't let him care. Craig's head was so hazy that he almost didn't register the sharp coldness of Rick's big belt buckle or the sudden rough grinding of jeans against his ass.

Just when he was sure Rick was going to draw blood, he let go and ran his tongue across the teeth marks that Craig could _feel_ in the nape of his neck. Rick nipped at his ear with much less force, growling in his ear, "I think y'went n'tried t'make me jealous jus' for this, didn'tcha?"

"A-Ahhnnn…," Craig only managed as Rick's fingers dug into his hips, "Yesssss."

He couldn't quite explain why he was suddenly acting so _willing_ to be abused, but god that _pain_ felt _so good._ A whine had to be bitten back when Rick moved away, but the grip on his hips was replaced but a stinging pain across his ass. The pain was so fast and unexpected that it took him ten full seconds before he made any noise at all, which came out as a pained whimper.

"Like that, sweetheart?" Rick chuckled, moving toward him again.

It barely registered to Craig that his legs were moved apart until soft leather groped his length, making him arch toward it with a desperate gasp. The sweet, sudden friction was removed and Rick backed off again with another sickening _crack_ across Craig's ass; he choked out a tense moan loud enough that Craig could not hear Rick's dark chuckling. Three more stripes of pain down his ass and his legs could barely keep themselves upright; his knees were shaking and he was already dripping large drops of pre-come on the dirt floor of the barn. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears hard enough to make it hard to see, hear, _think,_ but he saw two leather gloves and a small _whip_ discarded next to him before a pair of rough hands were on the welts on his skin, rasping over them, making him inhale sharply.

"That'll leave a mark long 'nough fer 'nyone tryin' t'get in yer pants t'know yer someone else's," Rick sounded pleased with himself, though Craig couldn't be sure.

Those hands rasped across his cock, too; his ears were ringing so loud that he could barely hear the strangled, desperate moan coming from the very back of his throat.

"Dunno if that'll deter ya from doin' anythin' stupid, will it, darlin'? Y'kinda _liked_ havin' yer ass whipped by me," Rick taunted, grazing Craig's sac and perineum with the palm of his hand just slightly, enough to make the blonde man whimper and buck his hips helplessly.

"I bet if I kept goin' I'd make y'come, jus' like that. Lucky for you, I kinda want a piece'a this," fingers brushed against his entrance, almost _scraping_ in the very best way.

"Yes, oh-oh _god_, _please_," Craig's neck craned backwards, moaning hoarsely.

A cold and slick feeling pressed against him and he pressed back, fully aware that Rick was pulling at his belt at the same time, tugging down his jeans, though not all of the way. His spurs jangling against the ground restlessly soon over took the sound of Craig's heart being in his ears while his mouth hung open soundless. Rick was too fast, his fingers just a touch too big, but Craig didn't care; the sharp pain was added to the burning welts across his skin. Quickly, Rick's fingers were replaced with something much bigger and Craig had to grip the wood between his arms to keep from banging his head with the sudden thrust forward. Flannel brushed against his back signaling Rick had leaned over him and the hot, hard breathing against the back of his neck confirmed this.

They stood painfully still, long enough that Craig impatiently moved his hips, but strong arms were around his waist, preventing him from moving too much, "Y'want me t'fuck ya, right? Tell me."

Desperate, frustrated, Craig made an impatient whine, "_Yesss, please, please!_"

Rick slowly pulled away, pulling on Craig's hips violently, slamming himself back into him. They both moaned which fueled a fast and nearly dangerous pace slamming himself into his little captive. Craig's nails were digging into the wood in front of him, holding on for dear life while he nearly got that very life fucked right out him. He was sure he was screaming something unintelligible over the sound of Rick groaning almost as loud. His whole body tensed, drawn taut as he came violently and after that, he couldn't remember anything until the leather around his wrists was untied and he was carefully gathered off of the ground into strong arms and a green flannel shirt that he immediately clung to.

"Y'okay? Kinda went further than I planned," Rick said, almost sounding apologetic through his breathlessness.

"It's okay," Craig mumbled with his face in Rick's shirt.

"Didn't know y'liked it like that," Rick chuckled a little.

"Neither did I," Craig admitted with a shuddering breath.

"Y'think y'kin getcher clothes back on?" Rick changed the subject mercifully.

"No, carry me inside," Craig commanded, lifting his head, "You're going to make up for this in _every_ way I can think of."

"Aw, but y'liked it," Rick teased.

"Yes, but I _still_ get aftercare," he sniffed haughtily before burying his face back into Rick's shoulder.


End file.
